Kilika High
by DreamCherry66
Summary: FFX2 and other ones in this fic, basically high school with Tidus as an orphan, Yuna's got a neglagant Father who dies and-wait! i'm giving out the plot! sheesh, I WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE! (and square-enix)
1. The intros

Character intro.

Yuna- Yuna is the new girl. She just moved from Zanarkand to Kilika. She is Rikkus' cousin and best friend. Yuna is the sensible one in her family and soon the gang of friends.

Rikku- Rikku is Yunas' cousin. Rikku is perky, excited, and she always acts like she just drank a shitload of coffee. Rikku is the 'baby' of the group

Lulu- Lulu is the 'big sis' of the group, she and Paine are twins and they are very close. She is a black mage and feared by basically everyone in the school

Paine- Lulu's twin. She is partially black-mage but she prefers to use her hands and feet to deal physical damage rather than stand behind all the action

Lenne- Shuyins' girlfriend. She is one of the main people in the group along with Tidus, Shuyin and pretty soon, Yuna

Shuyin- Lennes' boyfriend and Tidus' big brother, he is basically 2nd in control after Tidus and then comes Lenne

Tidus- The leader of the group, he is Shuyin's younger brother and likes art. He and Yuna soon go into a relationship

Wakka- thick, strong and has red hair, that pretty much sums him up. Nah, just kidding folks, he has a major crush on lulu and purposely fails his grades so she'll tutor him

I think that's everyone. I only did the gang, all other people I couldn't be stuffed doing. Here's the prologue, tell me if anyone's interested and I'll continue

Yuna's alarm went off at 6:30am. She groaned and tried to shut it off, she moved her hand along the surface of her dressing table while the annoying BEEP, BEEP, BEEP went off, her hand finally found her target and she threw it across the room. Her bedroom door opened as it hit the frame and her hyper-active cousin stepped in

'oh Yunieeeeeeeeeeeee, time to get uuuuuuuuuuuup!'

'no rikku, lemme sleep, sleep good, school bad'

'come-on silly, school's not that bad!'

'yes it is' Yuna's voice was muffled through her pillow.

'fine' rikku sighed, she walked to the end of her cousin's bed and grabbed her feet, she attempted to pull her out of bed and failed

'Come-on yunie, there's this really hot guy who I'm sure'll like you' Yuna jumped up out of bed and landed on top of Rikku

'what time does school start?'

'8:30'

'Shit! How far away is it from here?'

'an hours drive'

'how the hell can you live so far away from your school!?' rikku laughed at her cousins temper and frustration

'relax yunie, schools only 5 minutes walk from here'

A/N- Remember peeps, if ya want me to continue, review and I'll write, it'll take me a while to update each time 'cause of school and homework, plus I'm sick, but not sick enough to get out of school, I've put my other stories on hold other than What Really Happened After And During FFX2 this'll be the only one updating. See-ya guys! Review!


	2. Going to the hell hole

A/N- Hi peeps! How are ya'll? Good? That's good. So, what are ya'll doing on Saturday? Really? That's good. Who's going to buy Square-Enix for me? That's good

Yuna- :::sigh::: do I have to do everything around here?

Yuffie- Yep!

Vivi- I need a bath...

Gippal- :::sniffs Vivi:::

Vivi- Hey!

Gippal- Heheh

Locke- Are we supposed to be doing something?

Terra- (in Esper form) Wooooooooooooo

Celes- Uh, are you supposed to be a ghost?

General Leo- Hey! No stealing my parts!

Tifa- Pants? Where? :::sniffs air::: I can smell lovely delicious pants... You! What brand are your pants? :::points to Zidane:::

Zidane- Pants? Where? :::starts looking around::: I'm afraid of pants... :::shudders:::

Garnet- It's ok Zidane, let's forget about all this 'pants' nonsense, we all know they don't exist

Zidane- Thanks Garnet :::hugs her:::

Yuna- is anyone listening to me?

Everyone- (continues on with their various conversations)

Yuna- SHUT-UP! :::draws her guns:::

Everyone- (looks at her and then turns back to their conversations)

Yuna- :::eye twitch:::

Shuyin- HEY EVERYONE! PAY ATTENTION TO YUNA OR I'LL VAPORISE ALL YOUR WORLDS!!!!

Hero's and Heroines of FF- DIE!!!!!

Shuyin- oh shit...

Aeris- My this is a violent fic isn't it? Well, once again, I feel the need to- :::rock hits her on the head:::

Wakka- whoops... heheh, sorry?

Aeris- SCREW THE DAMN CENSORING! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO NARSHE!!!!!!!

Everyone- :::turns to look at Aeris beating Wakka up:::

Author- :::comes out of bathroom::: Hey :::looks around::: I'm gone for 5 minutes and Aeris is beating people up?

Everyone- :::nods:::

Author- Whoah, I need to stop giving her those Pixie Sticks...

Aeris- Pixie sticks? Gimme gimme gimme!

Author- mine!

The authoress and Aeris get into a huge fight over the Pixie Stick

FF7 cast- :::forms a circle around the two::: Fight fight fight!

FF9 cast- Kill kill kill!

FF10 cast- Can we do something interesting now?

FF6 cast- NO!

FF10 cast- YES!

FF6 cast- NO!

FF10 cast- YES!

FF6 cast- NO!

FF10 cast- YES!

FF6 cast- NO!

FF10 cast- YES!

FF6 cast- NO!

FF10 cast- YES!

FF6 cast- NO!

FF10 cast- YES!

FF6 cast- NO!

Author- :::finished her fight with Aeris who is now hanging off a wall with a black eye:::

Aeris-...

Author- EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!

All- yes master

Author- good. Now, someone tell me which fic these author notes are for

Everyone- :::side glances:::

Author- Well?

Shinra- Kilika High?

Author- thank-you Shinra, as for the rest of you... :::gets out laptop:::

Shinra- That's a cardboard laptop

Author- No! that's a lie!

Tidus- not a real laptop eh?

FF characters- hehehehehehehe :::gets out weapons:::

Author- oh shit not again...

CENSORED FOR VIOLENCE AGAINST POOR ME

Disclaimer- :::pokes with stick:::

Yuna looked at herself in the mirror. Seeing as she had left all her clothes at her old home in Zanarkand she was forced to borrow Rikku's. She frowned at the outfit Rikku had chosen for her. It consisted of a light blue sleeveless top that showed her bellybutton and a pair of dark blue faded jeans. Rikku had lent her a purple belt with a white buckle to 'complete the look'. Yuna's eyes widened in horror when Rikku entered with a pair of scissors and a comb. Yuna backed up against the wall stammering.

'N-no Rikku, don't even think a-about i-it'

an evil grin spread across Rikku's face when she saw that her cousin had no-where to run. Resigned to the worst Yuna sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. She had no idea how well Rikku would be able to cut her precious hair and preferred to keep her eyes closed during this torture. For about 5 minutes Yuna sat there terrified while Rikku cut her hair. When Rikku proclaimed that she was done Yuna opened one hesitant eye to look in the giant mirror in front of her. She had to admit that Rikku had done a good job, but she was still unforgiving that she had cut her hair that had taken 3 years to grow long. She would pay her back later she decided. Yuna went downstairs where her Uncle Cid was making toast for the girls. Rikku had previously thrown out all the Frosty Flakes and Pop-Tarts, Yuna's main source of nutrition, because Yuna had thrown out all the dark chocolate. Cid nodded to the girls when they entered the room to acknowledge their presence. Cid was not much of a talker, he was the strong and silent type, a master in creating machina. His mind was so filled with designs that morning that the toast burnt. Muttering apologies under his breath Uncle Cid left the room to shut off the power. Deciding that they didn't need breakfast, Yuna and Rikku went out to the garage to get their motorbikes. Rikku's one was orange with flames painted on the sides and Yuna's was a mixture of blues and purples with crystals. They put on their helmets and slowly manoeuvred their bikes out of the machina-filled garage. Rikku had said earlier that she had to make a few stops along the way to pick up some friends. Yuna followed along, being new to this part of Spira and not knowing any of Rikku's friends she had no idea where she was going. When they arrived at a big white house with orange gutters and a black metal gate Rikku got off her bike and pressed a button near a intercom that obviously went inside

'Hey! Dr.P, Lu! Get out her we're gonna be late!'

two females on matching black bikes rode out of the gates on full speed. On their bikes were their names written in hot-pink. The one on the left had 'Paine' written on it and the one on the right had 'Lulu' written on it. Paine was wearing a pair of dark black jeans and a black top with 'Screw princess, I wanna be da Queen' written on it in red. Lulu was wearing a black skirt that came up to her knees and a red tube-top. Both had black helmets with 'I LUV MARILYN MANSON' written on them in white.

'Rikku, if you would please not yell into the intercom so loud, it would be very much appreciated' Paine yelled over the noise of the 4 motorbikes

'But I needed to make sure that you could hear me' Rikku shouted back

'Rikku, the people in Bevelle could hear you'

Rikku rolled her eyes and got back on her bike.

'Next stop, Gippal and Baralai!' she shouted and zoomed off down the street, Yuna, Lulu and Paine followed in a line. They picked up Gippal and Baralai and then finally headed off to school.

'Ok Yuna, this is the majority of the gang, this is Lulu' Rikku pointed to Lulu 'Paine' she pointed to Paine 'Gippal and Baralai' each of them nodded at Yuna except for Gippal who walked over to her and picked her up. He put her down when Yuna started blushing and Rikku started pulling his hair. Rikku looked around and bit her lip. Lulu looked at her watch.

'They're late'

Gippal walked over to Rikku and started twirling her hair with his fingers

'Relax Riks, this is Tidus and Wakka we're talking about. Just when you think that they're not gonna turn up, poof! They're there like nothing ever happened!'

Rikku nodded and hugged him

'You're right Gippy!'

'Of course I am Ricky!'

Yuna sniggered at their pet names of each other, she wasn't the only one either, Baralai was struggling to contain his laughter and Paine had an amused smile on her face. Only Lulu seemed to be paying any attention to the silver car that just pulled up. A guy with red hair styled up to look like a wave stepped out of the passengers' seat. In Yuna's opinion his hair looked like a Shoopuf had licked it. (A/N- it does, really, it does) He was wearing a pair of Hawaiian shorts and a tropical shirt. He waved to Lulu and jogged over. Baralai saw him and walked over

'Hey, s'up bradda?' The redhead asked as Baralai approached, his voice had a thick accent that lead Yuna to believe that he was originally from Besaid

'Nothing much, you?'

'Ah, same old same old'

A blond male had just come out of the silver car, he crept up behind Wakka and motioned for everyone else to be silent

'IT'S GUMBY!' he shouted. Wakka jumped and looked around. Everyone started laughing, especially the blond. He and Gippal pretended to wipe a tear away from their eyes and then hi-fived each-other

'Tidus!' Rikku squealed and then ran over to him. 'Whoah! Some-one call pest control quick! The monkeys escaped the science lab!'

Rikku pouted at the joke that was aimed toward her as everyone else laughed.

'Ah, calm down Riks, it's not like we don't always make fun of our 'baby' is it?' Tidus asked her. Rikku thought for a moment and then walked over to Gippal who was trying to keep a straight face lest Rikku get angry with him. Paine sighed.

'I'm going to go inside now before I miss all my classes, if you guys wanna wag then it's fine with me' she walked inside with Lulu, Wakka and Baralai following behind. Gippal slung Rikku over his shoulder and carried her behind the school leaving Tidus and Yuna behind.

'So, you must be Rikku's cuz right?' he asked her

'Yeah, I moved here from Zanarkand'

'Really? That's where I used to live!'

'No way!?'

Yuna was shocked, she hadn't been expecting anyone in Kilika to be from Zanarkand, she didn't even know if anyone there had the money to holiday there in one of the cheap hotels. He smiled at her showing his pearly-white teeth, she couldn't help but blush, he noticed this and chuckled

'I'm Tidus' he said sticking out his hand for her to shake. She took it and smiled at him

'I'm Yuna, nice to meet you'

A/N- Ok, I think we've all figured out that I suck at first meetings. Because everyone beat me up at the begginning of this fic, I didn't have enough time to thank my reviewers, so here goes:

Al bhed Princess- :::grins::: you are my favourite reviewer you know that? :::hugs::: thankies! If anyone reads these things, I strongly suggest you read her fics! There're soooooooo good!

YRP-is-so-good- :::blushes::: heheh :::scratches back of neck::: I uh, meant to put Gippal Baralai Nooj and all that in the introductions I, uh, I forgot actually-but it's not my fault! Everyone beat me up in What Really Happened After And During FFX2 and I was suffering from blood loss and I was delirious! I swear it!

Anonymous- I dislike Gippal/Rikku fics very much. There is no way in the third hell that I will ever write one. I am strictly bound to Tuna fics. (Tidus/Yuna=Tuna!) you have no need to worry about another Gipkku fic. None at all.

AitaiDaisukix33- thankies!

cheekytriangle- your name is familiar to me, you were one of my reviewers for What Really Happened After And During FFX2. I know these things you see. I'm magic.

hana- I'm glad you're interested. Yep :::nods head::: thanks for your review

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed my fic and keep it up or I will set my army of beavers on you! I have dish-liquid-washing-eating ones, fire ones, pen-eating ones, and lots lots more!

Tidus- :::fighting off beavers::: she's not kidding


	3. The classes begin!

A/N- Thankies to my reviewers!

YRP-is-so-kool- sorryz, my mistake, please don't kill me :::hides behind Mr. Evil Potatoes evil twin who isn't evil 'cause Mr. Evil potato was::: and 300 pixie stix are fine! Thanx Mr. Gremlin!!

Moon860- :::glares::: you got a hot guys number... if he lives in Melbourne can you give it to me? As for what I've done... gone to the docs, missed out on my cousins 3rd birthday party at kidsplace, started writing a parody of Friday 13th with my brother (Look out for it!) and the usual

cheekytriangle- :::smiles::: dunno how I do it, I normally just put a bunch of stuff together to make one big thing that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever

Al bhed Princess- Yay! :::hugs moogle plushie::: thanks! And just so everyone knows, Nooj is a tree!

I'll finish the rest of the thanks at the end of the chapter.

Chappie number 2

3period History, 11:06 am, Yuna POV

I waited patiently in my seat for the teacher to arrive. From what I had heard from Rikku and Tidus my teacher was Sir Auron, the strictest teacher in the school. He was rough, tough and another word that Rikku made up, something like meanie-tweenie-double-dweeny. I hardly noticed as the rest of the class went nuts, throwing paper aeroplanes and shooting spitballs, my mind was too focused on Tidus, his blond hair, toned arms, his perfect tan and perfect teeth, it took me a while to notice that the rest of the class had settled down and Sir Auron was present, I quickly sat up straight and pretended that I was paying attention as he took the register

'Miriam'

'Here'

'Oh Yevon no, not Gippal again'

'Yo, and guess what? Cid's girl is here too!'

'My name is Rikku!' Gippal ruffled her hair playfully

'Sure it is Cid's girl'

Auron marked something on his clipboard, he surveyed the room and looked back with a frown on his face

'Where are Lenne and Shuyin may I ask? Making out behind the gym again?'

The class sniggered, Gippal stood up on his chair

'Nah, they're on holiday in Besaid, and they were making out behind the cafeteria pops'

'Mr. Maracdua, would you be so kind as to sit down?'

Gippal made a mock bow from his perch on his chair and sat back down with a grin on his face, Auron continued taking the register,

'Tidus?'

There was silence in the room and Rikku giggled slightly, Auron heard her and walked over

'Miss Cibnasa, would you mind sharing what is so funny with the rest of the class? I sure we wouldn't mind a good laugh'

Rikku smiled sweetly at him

'Well sir, I was just thinking how funny it was that Tidus is missing yet again another class of history, I think he might be slightly history-phobic, don't you?'

Auron smiled slightly at her and replied

'Well then, he'll just have to have another years worth of detention won't he?'

the class sniggered once again, apparently, Tidus, Rikku and Gippal were the class clowns, Auron walked back up to the front of the class

'Maranda?'

'Here Sir'

'Shelinda?'

'Yes Sir'

'Yuna?'

I slowly rose my hand, afraid that he would make a fuss like the rest of my teachers, however he just observed me with his one good eye and finished calling the roll. He started talking about Spiran History and I was taking notes when I heard Rikku giggle beside me, I followed her line of sight and saw Tidus outside the window. He pointed to Auron and then made a drinking motion, then he stumbled around for a bit, I started giggling as well as he started making faces at Auron, every time Auron turned around Tidus would duck underneath the window-frame. The bell finally rang and I ran out to greet him along with Rikku and Gippal.

Tidus POV, end of History class, start period 4

Yuna, Rikku and Gippal ran over to me at the end of history, I looked at Yuna's smiling face

'_god she's beautiful'_ I thought to myself, her beautiful blue and green eyes were dancing with laughter, it filled her magical voice as well

'Tidus, what on Spira possessed you to do that?' she asked me, I just smiled at her and chuckled under my breath, Rikku playfully punched her

'He does it all the time so we don't have to listen to 'Mr. I'm gonna bore your pants off with my never-ending lectures', of course, when we have Maechen, he gets up on his desk and dances, doncha Tidus?'

I grinned at her

'Yep, my specialty is the macarina'

'Really?'

'One time Wakka dared him to dance like he did at home and he ended up half-naked before Maechen woke up from everyone laughing!'

'Yeah, Lenne wouldn't let me out for a week after that, even though she was the one laughing the hardest'

Yuna laughed

'Oh, I can imagine that! Tidus, star dancer at Kilika high, grounded for completing a dare!'

'Hey! You guys! We need ta get a move on ya? We got Al bhed next with Professor Rin! We can't be late ya?' Wakka called out from the corner. I rolled my eyes

'Wakka, the bell just went, we got five more minutes! And Rin's nice! Just relax man!'

'If he really is a man' Gippal muttered under his breath, I couldn't help but chuckle at that, we all thought that Wakka was a chick when we first met him. He had long hair and kept his head down all the time. We found out he was a dude when Gippal asked him out. We all had a laugh at that.

Normal POV, 11:54 am, Al bhed class With Professor Rin

'Kuut sunhehk lmycc'

(Good morning class) Professor Rin said as he walked in

'E femm pa dygehk dra nakecdan huf, yhouha fru lusac eh uhla E lusbmada ed femm pa syngat yc myda'

(I will be taking the register now, anyone who comes in once I complete it will be marked as late)

He said as he took out an orange clipboard

'Maranda'

'Oaccen'

(Yessir)

'Kara?'

'Bnacahd'

(Present)

'Tidus'

'E's rana'

(I'm here)

'Rikku'

'Syo E cehk y cuhk Bnuvaccun?'

(May I sing a song Professor?)

'Hu dryhg-oui Secc Cibnasa'

(No thank-you Miss Cibnasa)

'Tysh'

(Damn)

'Gippal'

'Yo syh'

(Yo man)

'Wakka'

'Ya man'

'Lulu'

'E ys eh yddahtyhla Cen'

(I am in attendance Sir)

'Lenne'

'Ypcahd'

(Absent)

'Shuyin'

'Ypcahd'

'Ug lmycc, fa yna kuehk du pa luhdehiehk vnus mycd faagc' maccuh, bmayca kad uid ouin puugc yht dinh du byka 76'

(Ok class, we are going to be continuing from last weeks' lesson, please get out your books and turn to page 76)

A/N- Ok, you all know that Yuna is half Al bhed right? Good. I don't need to explain why she understands the language then. Sorry for not putting this up sooner but I just realised that this has been in my editing pile for ages. Thanking my reviewers now!


	4. Tidus's house and FOOD! and Lenne and Sh...

A/N- Hello! I got nice reviews so I'm putting this up today! Booya!

Disclaimer- I didn't put this in last chapter did I? Well, I own Square-Enix and all related properties... well, I will and so will Al bhed Princess, Paine171229, collossul-skull, Moon860, Kitera 'n lil, Lilina-

Yuna- she doesn't shut-up does she?

Cafeteria, 12:04 pm, lunch-time, Normal POV

Yuna walked in alongside Rikku and Lulu, the boys had said something about 'having business to attend to' which Lulu said meant that they were going to prank someone. The three girls stood in the lunch line and waited to be served.

"Man, this is taking forever!" Rikku complained to no-one in particular

"Rikku, it's the lunch-line, what do you expect, express service?"

"Well, they could hire more people"

"Like you?" came a voice from behind them, the three turned around in the small space provided and saw a group of cheerleaders. The one who spoke was a tall girl who dressed 'exotically'. She had dark tanned skin and was wearing a dark blue mini-skirt and a hot-pink tube-top. She had long black hair that was held up high with a black hair-tie.

"Crid-ib Dona!" Rikku said

"Oh, and if it isn't the little piece of Al bhed trash that crawled out of the sewers, what was your name again? Hikku?"

"NO!"

"Dona, I strongly suggest that you shut your mouth before I'm forced to do something drastic"

"Well well, if it isn't the witch of the group, Lulu, tell me, what's life like on the poor side of the street? I wouldn't know"

"Dona, you know as well as I do that life is the same on all sides, some just have it worse off than others"

"Hmph, and look, a new recruit, you girl, what's your name?"

"What's it to you Dona?" Tidus appeared behind Yuna, Dona batted her eyelashes at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Just leave her alone, got it?" He put his hand on Yuna's shoulder, sending goosebumps up and down her skin. Dona opened her mouth to say something and a blue-haired guy appeared behind _her_, he had veins sticking out of his forehead and long **long** really long fingers that freaked Yuna out. Tidus pushed her behind him and faced the new arrival. In her eyes he was overreacting and she was about to say so when Rikku slammed her hand over her mouth the blue haired freak and Tidus were having a stare-down and no-body spoke. Finally, Tidus spoke

"Leave her alone or you'll regret it"

"Tut-tut Tidus, you should have more manners for those of the female gender" The blue guy said, his voice creeped Yuna out. It was a sound she never **ever** wanted to hear ever again.

"Leave her alone Seymour, you're a filthy, disgusting, ugly, old Shoopuf!" Rikku squealed, Seymour narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, before he could take another Tidus punched him in the causing him to stumble back. Apparently this was the signal for a major fight to break out. The boys that had followed Seymour were fighting Rikku, Paine and Lulu while Tidus fought Seymour and Yuna stood behind shocked. When Seymour landed a punch on Tidus he flew back and hit the wall, Yuna didn't know what happened next, all she knew was that she had started yelling out spells in no particular order, pretty soon Seymour, Dona and their 'posse' were running out of the cafeteria. The girls ran over to Tidus who hadn't moved since Seymour punched him. The cafeteria ladies were gone, probably alerting the principal about the disruption. Yuna checked his pulse, it was there, he was just unconscious. Breathing a sigh of relief Yuna cast Curaga on him and he slowly opened one eye. He blinked.

"Whoah, that hurt" Yuna giggled slightly at him, she knew he was sore but just hearing him proclaim it like that was funny. He scowled playfully at her and looked around.

"How'd we win?"

"Apparently Yuna's a mage" Lulu said, Tidus's reaction very amusing, he jumped up and then landed on his butt after realising that his leg was bruised. Rikku laughed and Yuna smiled. Tidus rubbed his backside and looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes and a quivering lip. She playfully slapped him over the head.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a mage Yuna?" She shrugged

"Well, number one, you didn't ask, and number two, mages aren't very well liked around here"

"Don't worry Yuna, we'll take care of ya!" he said in a cheerful voice. "No-one's gonna mess with ya now! You can just flame their ass along with Lulu!" The bell went

"Damn, I needta eat something, wanna come with me to get some food Yune?" he asked, Lulu and Paine were already walking toward the doors.

"You mean skip class?" Yuna asked

"Yeah! Come-on Yunie! We do it all the time!" Rikku said, Yuna looked at her in shock

"But Rikku, I didn't know you skipped class!"

"Come-on Yuna, you act like you never skipped a class in your life! You're from Zanarkand aren't ya? Isn't that one of the main rules for the kids? You gotta skip a different class each day"

"Well, yes but-"

"You wanna come or not?" Yuna bit her lip

"Where are we going?" Tidus grinned at her

"So that means you're coming?"

"Only if the place you're taking me is suitable"

"Yunie! Stop being such a buubea-rayt!"

"I'm not Rikku! I'm just being cautious!"

"Girls, chill, it's ok Rikku, she has a right to know where we're taking her" Tidus said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Guys, hurry-up!" Paine called from the doorway

"We're going to my place" Tidus told Yuna "That ok?" "I suppose so..." "Great! I'll drive! Com-on Riks!"

"BOOYA!"

At Tidus's house, well, on the way more like

"Kiss me baby one more time!" Rikku sang

"Rikku! Please shut-up! I hate Brittany Spears!"

"Oh really?" Tidus asked and turned the radio up

"Oh baby baby, I Shouldnt've let you go!" he sang in a high-pitched voice "TIDUS RIKKU! PLEASE STOP SINGING THAT SONG!"

"Chill Yunie, it's over"

"..."

"What cd's ya got Tidus?"

"lets see, Lenne, Lenne and Lenne" Tidus said while making a turn at the roundabout

"Are you a Lenne fan?" Yuna asked him, he grinned at her "Lets just say I've got all her cd's and posters, not to mention videos"

"Hmmmmm, I wanna listen to real Emotion!" Rikku yelled, she put it on and strted singing

"What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you!"

Yuna joined in

"Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart, I can see a place, it's something like this! And those things I've seen, in those hazy dreams, can't compare to what I'm seein' now, everything's so different that it brings me to my knees!"

Tidus joined in so that all three were singing

"And oh, I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me, I won't give in to it, now, I know, that forward is the only way my heart can go, I hear your voice calling out to me: You'll never be alone!" Tidus pulled into the driveway of a cottage-like house, it had a small flower garden near the arch-way that was on the path that led to the door. The three teens got out and started walking, Tidus took out his keys and opened the door, leading into one of the most beautiful room Yuna had ever seen. It was a small room that had a flower mural and a small white T.V, the couch was light-pink with blue violets. On the wall hung a poster of the famous Lenne at one of her concerts. Tidus showed them into the kitchen that was light-blue in colour, Tidus walked to the fridge and looked inside

"Damn" he said "I need to restock the fridge before Shuyin gets home" he walked over to the pantry and started fishing around inside

"Tidus?" Yuna asked "Yeah?" "Isn't this house a bit... girlish for two men to live in?" Tidus chuckled "We live with Shuyin's girlfriend" he explained "she owns the house" "oh" Yuna said, feeling a little embarrassed

"I'm gonna go watch T'V!" Rikku said and bounded off into the living room. Tidus exited the pantry with his hands full of pasta and various other things. He put them all onto the bench and started peeling potatoes

"Do you need some help?" Yuna asked

"If you wanna, or you can sit and watch T.V or you can take a look at the house" he said "Option 1, 2 or 3 m'lady" he said making a mock bow, Yuna hit him over the head and got up. She took a peeler off one of the hooks on top of the stove and started helping Tidus.

30 minutes later

"Mmmmm, what smells so good?" Rikku asked walking into the kitchen and sniffing the air, Tidus stirred the pot he was watching

"Potato and Leek soup with a side dish of Macaroni Cheese" he said. The microwaved sounded and Yuna opened it and took out the said sidedish. Rikku followed her with her mouth open. "No Rikku, bad girl, bad!" Yuna said smacking her hand. Tidus chuckled and turned off the pot. He ladled the soup into three bowls he had gotten earlier and set them on the table. Yuna did the same with the Macaroni Cheese and sat down. Tidus poured each of them a glass of orange drink and left the bottle on the table. Then they started to eat.

5 minutes later

Rikku burped

"Rikku! You never do that at home!"

"I never do a lot of things at home" she said pulling out a box of cigarettes "Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed, Tidus lent back on the back legs of his chair "Ah, let her enjoy them while she can, Lenne and Shuyin get back tonight" he said, Rikku immediately extinguished her cigarette and looked around "Don't tell her I was smoking kay Tidus? Yunie?"

"Oh I don't know Rikku, she can usually smell it in the air" Tidus said "No Tidus! Please!" "Ok Rikku, bt if she askes, I can't lie" he said

"Yunie?" "Rikku, do you know what they do to your health? Your lungs? Your reproductive system!?"

"Yunie! I get enough of that off Lenne!"

"Rikku-"

"Please Yunie? I'll tell the guy you like that you like him"

"You don't know who I like" Rikku whispered something in her ear and Tidus leaned closer to hear it, Rikku swatted him away though

"Ok Rikku, you don't tell him and I won't tell Lenne, deal?"

"Deal"

"I'm boooooooooo0ooooooored" Tidus sang "lets go jump on Shuyin's bed!" he got up and ran up the stairs "Come-on Yuna! Rikku!" they both ran after him and started jumping on Shuyins bed and hitting each-other with pillows

3 minutes later

"Man, I'm tired"

"Better than school eh Yuna?"

"Definitely"

Tidus checked his watch and swore

"Shit, I gotta go pick up Lenne and Shuyin, wanna come?"

"I'm staying here!"

"Ok Rikku, if Shuyin asks, I wasn't jumping on his bed kay? You and Gippal were making out"

"Got it!"

"How 'bout you Yuna? Staying or coming?"

"Ummmmmm"

"We'll be coming back here"

"Hm, ok, I'll come with you"

"Ok, Rikku, no trashing the place"

"Tysh..."

"And no swearing in Al bhed or I'll tell Lenne"

"You're evil"

"Ain't it fabulous?"

"Jackass"

Tidus and Yuna walked to his car and got in

"Whaddya wanna listen to?" he asked her "Remember, I've only got Lenne's cds, nothin else"

"Have you got her new song?"

"I've got very single one ever made, some aren't even out in retail yet"

"Really?"

"Yep, here put this one in" He gave her an orange cd and she put it in the player, a slow beat came on

'_Everything is so wonderful when I'm with you...'_

Yuna noticed how Tidus's hair shone in the light like the sun, how gracefully he moved about

'_No-one but us, together in the night'_

How he spoke so...calmly, even in the worst possible situation

'_With the starts as our light, together we could do anything...everything, and it'd turn out allright,,,'_

His blue eyes...you could get lost in those eyes of his...

'_lusa fedr sa...fa lyh tu yhodrehk, lusa fedr sa, cad oui vnaa...'_

She felt so free around him, like she could take on the world and be herself, like nothing else mattered

'_You take my heart, my breath, my soul, you are the one who makes me whole'_

And his laugh, Yevon how she loved his laugh, a male voice came on the song

'_You are the one for me, the one who can set me free'_

Tidus noticed Yuna looking at him out of the corner of her eye, he wondered what she was thinking about

'_We can be together, forever, you are my shooting star, you lift me up and take my heart'_

He knew that he should be concentrating on the road, but he couldn't get her out of his head, she plagued his every though...

'_When I saw you, sitting in the rain, I knew you needed someone, anyone, that was me...'_

Her blue and Green eyes, her brown hair, her voice, her laugh, everything about her was so...different

'_You took my breath away, sitting in the shade, of the oldest tree you could find, brown hair and eyes, what a surprise, they were filled with tears'_

He felt like that if she was upset, he would be upset, it was a feeling like none other

'_You are my star, you took my breath away, you hold my heart in your hands, you have me mind body and soul... you make me whole...'_

Just as he thought he was about to burst, Tidus saw the main gateds of Kilika High and a bus pulling up, he turned up the radio as a male and a female got off the bus, Yuna drew a breath as she saw who the female was

"TIDUS! TURN THAT OFF NOW! I HATE THAT ONE!" the male yelled, he looked exactly like Tidus except his hair was longer and his eyes darker, however Yuna's gaze were still on the female. The two jumped into the back seat of the car and Tidus turned off the cd player. Still Yuna couldn't stop staring at the woman behind her. She noticed this and laughed

"You must know who I am then"

"L-Lenne?"

"That's my name don't wear it out!"

"I-I can't believe this! My idol! Sitting in the same car as me! Oh my god!"

"I thought I told you her name was Lenne" Tidus said

"Yeah, but you didn't say you were talking about _the_ Lenne, the greatest singer in the whole of Spira!" Yuna exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, Lenne giggled and Shuyin smiled

"I'm so glad I have a die-hard fan" Lenne said, Yuna blushed, just realising how she was acting, and in front of her idol too! What an idiot...

A/N- Ok, that's the end of that chapter, that was a lovely bit of fuff wasn't it? I just pulled that outta my butt. I was planning on having this up sooner but I had to clean my room and closet so I couldn't shove everything into it...::Scowls::: and I had to clean under my bed too, it took half the day! And then I had to help with the backyard! Oh well, I got this up in the end, and people reading this, go reads A New Evil in the FFVIII section, the summary has absolutely nothing to do with the plot right now so yah, and until I get 3 reviews for it there won't be any more chapters for this or any other of my fics, so nah :::pokes out tongue::: and also the fics under Sandwich Guy won't get updated, so, review this and A New Evil, go, do it now! NOW! I'm waiting...


	5. oh, uh, pizza?

A/N- Ok! I got my three reviews for A New Evil so I decided to reward you all with another chapter in Kilika High! Special thanks to Al bhed Princess and Paine171229! And I am a member of the DreamCherry Army, if you wish to join, e-mail me and we'll bring back script-format!

Disclaimer- VIVA LA RESISTANCE! BOOYAKA BABY!

Later that night at Tidus's house

Yuna sat at the kitchen table, listening to Lenne, Shuyin and Tidus catch-up, Rikku was in the living room, watching TV again.

"And so then, he picks up the piece of metal and drops it on his foot!" Lenne exclaimed, Shuyin blushed

"I only did it because Issaru dared me"

"Never take up dares on vacation Shu" Tidus said, Lenne yawned

"Is there anything left in the fridge Tidus? Or did you eat it all again?"

"Um, what do you class leftover beetroot as?"

"I class it as we're having Pizza tonight" Shuyin said walking to the phone and dialing the number

"Uh Shuyin? We need to ask the girls what type of pizza they want"

"Oh yeah" Shuyin hung up the phone,

"Ok Yuna, what type of pizza ya want?" Tidus asked leaning back on his chair, Lenne got up and hit him on the head

"No dangerous activities while I'm around Tidus" Yuna giggled a bit at the look Tidus was receiving from Lenne. Tidus gave her the puppy dog face and she looked away, Tidus winked at Yuna and stood infront of Lenne, still giving her the puppy dog look, She stared at him and sighed

"Fine, but if you break your neck I won't be driving you to the hospital, got it?"

"YIPPEE! LENNE'S GONNA COMMIT MANSLAUGHTER!' Tidus said jumping up and speaking like a Texas cowboy. Rikku ran into the room

"Yunie Yunie! Lenne's on TV!" she yelled, everyone stared at her

"Uh, Rikku, Lenne is inside this house"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Well, wanna come watch?"

"Why would I want to watch myself on TV Rikku?"

"Um, I dunno, maybe you like to see yourself?"

Everyone stared at her, Shuyin broke the silence

"What do you two want on your pizzas?"

"Um, Macaroni and cheese with Marshmallows and skittles and jellybeans!" Rikku shouted, Yuna stared at her

"Now I remember why we never order pizza when Rikku's around" Tidus grumbled

"Ok, Yuna?"

"Um, I'll have a barbeque chocobo with no onions"

"Ok, can I call the pizza shop now!?"

"Yes Shuyin"

"Good, 'cause I already ordered it"

5 minutes later

"Come-on Lenne! Just one song? Please?"

"I said no Rikku"

"Come-on Lenne, Yuna hasn't heard you sing live yet!"

"...fine, but just this once"

"YES!"

Lenne got up and stood on the table,

"Which song do you want me to sing?"

"Doesn't matter! Just sing!"

"Fine, but you know that I'm not gonna let you outta the house now Tidus"

"Course I do!"

"..."

"SING!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Lenne cleared her throught while glaring daggers at Tidus and Rikku

'Together, midnight in summer, the air's so much warmer, you and I dance with desire, the moon is on fire, together, oh, I won't leave you lonely, tonight, I want you to hold me, all night, its gonna be all right, no you won't be lonely tonight."

"PIZZA!" Rikku screamed and ran to the door, Lenne sighed and got down to grab her purse, she threw it to rikku who opened the door and let out a disappointed groan as Wakka and Lulu walked in

"You guys! We're waiting for our pizza's!"

Lulu raised an eyebrow

"If you're waiting for some pizza's that Shuyin called for five minutes ago then here they are"

Gippal walked in carrying eight pizza boxes, Rikku squealed and ran over to him, he put the pizza's on the bench

"Kay, there's a-what the hell is this!?"

"That's mine!" Rikku yelled and took her pizza, Gippal stared at her as she started eating it

"Remind me to never let you cook for me" He said turning back to the pizzas

"Barbeque Chocobo"

"Mine!" said Yuna

He opened the lid of another one and made a face, he thrust it into Lenne's hands, she scowled at him

"Just because I'm vegetarian doesn't mean you have to act like that you know!" she said

"Yeah Yeah, Shuyin, meatlovers"

"OH YEAH!"

"How the hell can Lenne be a vegetarian and Shuyin love meat?" Yuna asked Tidus, he shrugged

"Beats me" was his reply

"Tidus, your order never changes does it?" Gippal asked

"Nope, and I'm proud of myself for it!" he said, Gippal handed him his pizza and sorted out his, Lulus and Wakka's, they all sat down in various spots, with Tidus and Yuna sitting on the bench, soon the topic went to their love-lifes

"Yunie! How many boyfriends have you had in the past?" Rikku yelled, Yuna blushed slightly and looked away, Tidus put a arm around her shoulders and said in a high pitched voice

"Well Rikku, I've had five boyfriends at my old school but I think that Tidus is way better looking than all of them!" he said, Yuna went another shade of red while the all the boys except Tidus laughed

"What? I didn't say it! Yuna did!" he said in his defence

"Shut-up Tidus! Yuna! How many boys you gone out with! Tidus if you answer I swear I will decapitate you, disembowel you and use your flesh to make a canoe!" Rikku yelled,

"Yuna, if you ever want a free copy of my cd's then you will get them right now if you tell us how many people you have gone out with" Lenne said, Yuna turned an even darker shade of red and muttered something

"What was that? Couldn't hear you" Tidus said leaning in closer, she muttered the same words over and Tidus fell off the bench

"YOU'RE JOKING!" he said rather loudly, Yuna blushed even harder

"What?Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat!?"-guess who

Tidus got up and stared at Yuna

"You can't be serious, you're joking right Yuna?"

She shook her head

"I'm serious" she said

"Whoah" Tidus said shaking his head

A/N-Short chappie I know, only 1000 something words, just how many people has Yuna gone out with? No-one will guess this I swear! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. An actual chapter, yes, i know, shocking

A/N- Hi, I just finished talking to three of my friends on MSN messenger and I feel a lot better now, and I got nine very sweet reviews so I want to thank all of you for your support, just so that you all know, my family is still fighting so when I get depressed I wont be writing, this will have a few sad parts in it due to my mood that has not fully worn off yet, thank-you once again to all my reviewers and my friends, and Al bhed Princess and Paine171229 guessed Yuna's amount of boyfriends right! :::shakes fist:::

Last Chapter

"W-What!? You can't be serious!"

"I am"

This Chapter

Tidus was staring at Yuna with his mouth open, she was blushing furiously now and was avoiding eye contact with everyone,

"How many people have you gone out with Yuna? If you tell us then you'll get all my albums for free and a ticket to my next world tour! First class!" Lenne said, Yuna looked at Tidus, as if asking him to tell them for her,

"She hasn't gone out with anyone in her entire life" he said, everyone looked shocked for a moment

"I know" Tidus said "Someone as cute as her hasn't had a date in their life, horrible"

_Wait a minute, did Tidus just call me cute?_ Yuna thought

"We should set her up on a date!" Rikku said punching a fist in the air, Tidus paled a bit but only Yuna noticed it

"N-no! we shouldn't force her into anything she doesn't want to do!" he said in a rush

_Is it just me or does he want me to stay single?_

"Awww, does my little baby brother have a crush on the new girl?" Shuyin cooed, Tidus turned a shade of red

"No Shuyin, I just don't want her to do something because we made her" he said, Lenne stretched

"Yeah, she probably wants to be a fridgit like Tidus" she said, both Yuna and Tidus turned a dark shade of red

"I AM NOT A FRIDGIT!" Tidus yelled at her, she put up her hands

"Ok, ok"

(cough, fridgit, cough)

"SHUYIN!"

"Yes?"

"I am not a fridgit, I'm just waiting for the right person" Tidus said

"Notice how he said _person_" Shuyin turned to the people in the room "which means he could be after a _male_ or female"

"SHUYIN! I AM NOT GAY!"

Everyone laughed under their breath, Shuyin snickered

"I can prove it! I have a crush on someone in this room!- oh shit" Tidus clamped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late, everyone had heard him and circled in like hawk, except for Yuna who was still sitting on the bench

"Who is it Tidus?" Rikku asked, Tidus started backing away as everyone except Lulu, Paine and Yuna circled in on him, he gulped

"ok, hows this, I'll put it in a riddle!" He said

"Alright, lets hear it then Tidus" Gippal said

"Ya"-Wakka

"Come-on bro, we're listening"-Shuyin

"Come-on Tidus, tell us"-Lenne

"Bring it on!"-Rikku

"Ok, ok, let me think, uh, um, er, Like the forest green, the sea too, her eyes light up when we pass the zoo, uh, gentle as a ,ah, hm, gentle as the sea breeze! Sweet as the sun, she is the one for me, the only one! She's related to a three-year old, who is older than you're told! HA! I did it! Now leave me alone!" He shouted, unknown to him, the one he was talking about in the riddle knew he was speaking about her.

Tidus POV

_HA! I bet no-one figured it out! I hope Yuna didn't, jeeze, why's she looking at me like that!? Oh shit, she did figure it out! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!_

I walked over to her

"Um, ah, I'm going to bed, night!" I said hurriedly and ran up the stairs to my room, I slammed the door and collapsed on my bed

"She figured it out, I'm in deep shit now" I said to myself before falling asleep

Yuna POV

I stared at him when he was walking toward me, he noticed and freaked out,

_Yuna! You should have said something! You should have said that you felt that way too! You're such and idiot!_ My brain screamed at me, I had to agree, I was being so stupid! Gawking like an idiot, I shook my self out of my thoughts and walked up the stairs to the room that Tidus was in,

"She figured it out, I'm in deep shit now" I heard him say, I turned around and ran out the front door, with tears streaming down my face

(A/N-God, is there a serious high-school fic out there that doesn't have sappyness in it?)

The next day, Normal POV (Yuna and Tidus won't get together for a while by the way, just 'cause I'm ebil)

Rikku bounded toward her cousin's room with a big bowl of ice-cream in her hand, she knocked on the door

"Go away" Yunas voice was muffled

"No way Yunie! Time for school!"

"I'm not going Rikku"

"I'm not going to give up very easily Yunie!" she said banging on the door "OPEN UP YUNA! DON'T MAKE ME GET BROTHER UP HERE!"

The door slowly opened and Rikku gasped at how bad her cousin looked, her eyes were red and puffy and there were tear stains on her cheeks, but in here eyes was...happiness? Rikku stood there dumbfounded and Yuna smiled a bit

"Uh, Yunie, why are you crying and smiling at the same time?" Rikku asked, Yuna's smile got bigger

"Because Rikku, last night the very person I like confessed to wanting to go out with me!" Yuna dragged Rikku into her room and did a little dance, Rikku stared at her, it was then Yuna noticed the bowl of ice-cream in her cousin's hand

"Is that for me Rikku?" she asked sweetly, Rikku looked from the ice-cream to Yuna and then got a spoonful of the frozen dessert and flicked it at her, Yuna dodged it and it landed on her dresser, she plopped herself onto her bed next to Rikku and sighed dreamily

"so, you gonna tell me who this guy is?" Rikku asked

"Nope" Yuna said simply

"Why not!?"

"Because I don't wanna jinx anything"

"Please?"

"No"

"I'll set you up on a date with him"

"Rikku, you already know who it is"

Rikku thought for a moment and then gasped

"It's Tidus isn't it!? Hey! With that riddle he said that you were related to a three-year old that was older than we were told! He was talking about me wasn't he!?" Yuna patted her on the head and then jumped up

"come-on Rikku! Lets go to school!"

A/N- short I know, but really, in all reality, who cares? It's up, I temporarily got rid of my depression, and I'm slightly happier, I found out that my best friend might be coming to my school next year and that has cheered me up a bit, I'm trying to finish this before I get in one of my moods again, every time I feel better I'll start writing a new chapter for one of my fics in this order:

Kilika High (FFX2)

A Time Of Evil (FF8)

Amazing Grace (FF9)

Searching For A Falling Star (FFX2)

And my author story will be updated whenever I get the chance regardless of if another update is due, once again, thank-you to my reviewers and all your support, it means a lot to me

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie

Sandwich Guy

DreamCherry66

Chantelle Christina Angela Gonsalves (CCAG)


	7. um, something? its a chapter, happy? REV...

A/N-hiya! Has everyone checked out the C2 option in the login page? Dreamcherry14, Paine171229, Kyetso and collossul-skull go and login and select the yes join yadda yadda yadda or whatever it says from DreamCherry66 ok? She told me to say that, the name of the group is Bring Back, she was going to put the last word but decided that that would be a give-away, just go look at it you guys kay? And review this chappie when you're done reading it

Disclaimer- my life is a pie

Tidus- :::eating pie::: um, it wasn't' this pie was it? :::sweatdrop:::

After Yuna got Ready in her house they went and got their bikes, they went and got Paine, Lulu, Gippal and the rest and are now at Tidus's house

"Hiya!" Lenne greeted them all at her door, she was wearing a purple top with _'All is fair in Love and war if I come out the victor'_ written on it in black and a pair or blue flared jeans

"Tidus! Get your lazy butt down here now!" they heard Shuyin yell, Tidus yelled something back and Shuyin appeared at the door

"Lenne, he's not listening to me!" he complained, Lenne gave him a peck on the cheek

"Sit everyone down and I'll get him ready if I have to dress him myself" she said and walked upstairs, she came down five minutes later with a displeased look on her face

"He said he's not coming out for another year or until everyone forgets what happened last night" she said, Yuna looked at her and then walked up the stairs and knocked on the door

"Go away Shuyin!" Tidus sounded annoyed on the other side of the door, Yuna knocked again

"What!? Oh! Shit! Bye!" he said as he opened the door and then slammed it shut again

"Tidus" Yuna said in a calm voice "Either you open this door or I will climb in the window"

"I'll only open it if you swear not to slap me or yell at me for last night" he said

"I swear" she said, he slowly opened the door as if expecting a monster to leash out at him, she raised an eyebrow and he opened it all the way

"Listen Yuna, I can explain-" he began, Yuna shook her head and smiled

"Go get ready for school, we'll talk later" she said, he stared at her

"What are you waiting for Tidus? We have most of the same classes!" Yuna exclaimed, he still stood there with shock written all over his face

'_All right, if that's the way he want's it to be' _Yuna though _'Maybe a big shock will get him ready'_ she stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips, the she ran downstairs leaving a very confused but happy Tidus standing in his room, he finally came to his senses and started getting ready.

Front of the School, 8:15am, Tidus POV

'_She kissed me! She actually kissed me! Well, it was more of a peck but still! She kissed me! That means she likes me! YES! Oh great, now I sound like a chick, but still! She kissed me!'_

"Tidus?" Yuna waved a hand in front of my face snapping me out of my wonderful thoughts, I felt my face go a shade of red as I rubbed the back of my neck, I had picked it up from Shuyin as a sign of nervousness

"Um, yeah?" she giggled slightly and I hung my head

"I said the others have gone in now so we can talk"

"Oh...um, sorry?" she giggled again and walked over to her bike, I stared at her

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked putting her helmet on her head

"Wait, yesterday you didn't wanna skip school and now you're telling me to get my bike and come with you? Women..." I shook my head and Yuna walked over to me

"We aren't skipping school we're just taking a break during two periods like we did yesterday except this time Rikku isn't here" she said, she walked back to her bike and got on, I shook my head again and got onto my motorbike, I put on my helmet and drove up next to her

"So where are we going?" I yelled over the noise, she shrugged

"Up to you" she yelled back, I smirked

"Well then, follow me!" I yelled and took off, I expected her to be a bit behind me from shock at me having taken off with no warning but to my surprise she was right next to me, she looked over and grinned

"Race ya!" she yelled

"From the green lights to the next bus stop?" I yelled back, she nodded and we stopped at the lights, I revved my engine and she did the same, we were both watching the lights, yellow, red...green! We both took off, we raced around the corner and turned left, Yuna was in the lead, but not for long, I turned the hand-bar back to give me more speed and I overtook her, I heard sirens behind us and I silently swore, there was an alleyway up ahead

'_We could turn in there and hide until they go'_ I thought, Yuna must've been thinking along the same lines as we both turned into the alleyway at the same time, we stopped our bikes and watched as the police cars flew past our hiding spot, Yuna got off her bike and took off her helmet, she shook her head to free her hair and it glinted in the small amount of sunlight that penetrated the cracks in the alleyway, she looked up at me and smiled, oh Yevon how I loved that smile, I had only known her a day and I already felt I had known her my whole life! I grinned back at her and she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the alley, realising my helmet was still on my head I quickly took it off and threw it against my bike, no-one would steal them. No-one in Kilika ever stole anything

"So, where to?" Yuna asked me, her sweet voice blowing into my ear

"U-um, the café?" I asked, stumbling a bit over my words, she smiled at me and nodded.

A/N- ok, I've had a bit of writers block for this chappie so that's why it sucked, forgive me! I didn't mean to get writers block with it! I ad this chapter all planned out and then my comp went nuts, it's been doing that a lot lately, thanks to my reviewers who I absolutely love! If you guys get me to 100 reviews I'll make a sequel!

Yuna- you're going to make a sequel anyway

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- but this way I'll get a lot of reviews!

Yuna- you're getting a lot of reviews anyway

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- it's not enough!

Yuna-...nutcase...

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- BOB! BOBBO! ATTACK HER!

Two gremlins come out and start attacking Yuna

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- thanks for the gremlins Paine!

Paine171229- no prob


	8. Luca Café

A/N- ok, chapter 7, or is it 6? I dunno, this chapter is mostly Yuna P.O.V, and if anyone reading this likes script tell me so I can kill you, script sucks, people who write in script should die, my sister DreamCherry66 is a part of the rebellion and she's really stupid in these matters, people take time to write their stories in story-form (to my friends reading this, I haven't lost my mind and yes this is still the Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie who annoys Cian) and people who write in script are stupid. So tell me people who doesn't like script and I'll forever be your friend and I'll update sooner! (:::winks to her friends:::) only my friends know my true aim as it hasn't changed one bit......

Kilika Café, 12:07am, Yuna POV

I was sitting across from him and could see that he was trying not to stare at me, I was doing this on purpose, my first boyfriend was fun! I would bat my eyelashes at him and watch his reaction witch was a choke on his coffee, I giggled and decide to end my little game and return to 'Normal Yuna'

"So Tidus, tell me about yourself" I said cheerfully, he looked up at me with a surprised look on his face

"Come-on, we've only known each-other for a day!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, you've got a point" he said

"Well, my name is Tidus Ruba, Ruba is Al bhed for Hope but it sounds like a chicks name, I have blond hair, blue eyes, a great body and all the chicks falling for me!" he said jokingly, I laughed at that

"Seriously, my name is Tidus J. Ruba and I live with my brother and his girlfriend" he said "You?"

"Well I'm living with Uncle Cid and Rikku and her brother Akani (sp?), I grew up in Zanarkand with my parents" I said

"Me and Shuyin grew up in Zanarkand too! That's where he met Lenne!" Tidus said excitedly, I put my hands together in joy

"That's great! Maybe we knew each-other when we were little! Which district did you grow up in?" I asked

"A-East" Tidus said

"Me too!" I exclaimed, we were soon in a very detailed conversation about the Zanarkand Abes and how many tournaments they had won, we didn't even realise it was past 1:30 until a waitress asked us to leave so they could clean up.

"Hey Yuna, why is it that we only met yesterday and it's like we're already dating each-other?" Tidus asked me, his question made me stop and think

"...I don't know" I replied with a shrug

"Race ya back to our bikes" I said with a wink

"three" he started

"two"

"one!" we both ran to the alleyway where our bikes were while laughing, we got there and I was gasping for breath but Tidus was fine

"How can you run so fast?" I asked, he grinned

"I play blitz with Wakka, Shuyin, Gippal, Baralai, Rikku and Paine" he said

"Well, that certaintly explains it" I said while getting on my bike...

A/N- I've still got writers block, that's why this chapter is so short and crappy, I've got a BIG plot for this fic so next chapter will be jumping to third term so they've know each-other for one term ok? Then I can get to the good stuff! :P only Paine171229 knows what's going to happen in this fic because I told her, I'm gonna work on finishing this ficcy and then finish A New Evil and then Amazing Grace and Searching For A Falling Star will be finished sometime between all those, I'll start writing the next chappie now for ya'll


	9. The Next Term

A/N- don't forget they've all known each-other for a term

Saturday, 1:20pm, Yuna and Rikku's house, Normal POV

Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Paine and Lenne were stretched out around the living room. The boys (Wakka, Tidus, Gippal and Baralai) were at Blockbuster getting some video spheres to watch

"I wonder what movies they're getting?" Yuna said as she played with her hair, she was wearing a ruby red tear drop top, a dark blue skirt that came to her knees and had a split up the side, a necklace with a small sapphire on it and a silver bracelet.

"Dunno" Lenne shrugged. She was wearing a pale pink dress that came to her feet and had flowers on it, a pair of pearl earrings and a silver chain around her neck.

"Probably something scary" Rikku shuddered, she was wearing a dark green tube top and a bright yellow mini-skirt that almost blinded anyone who looked at it.

"Who cares" Paine said nonchalantly, she was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a black t-shirt with red writing that said: 'It's such a nice day, please don't fuck it up for me', on her arms were blood red pieces of materials and spiked round wrist bracelets

"They just want us clinging to them, scared as three-year olds" Lulu said, she was wearing a silky black skirt that came to her feet and a black skivvy, a gold crucifix necklace hung around her neck. As she spoke the door opened and in walked the boys, Tidus cheerfully sat down next to Yuna and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush, he was wearing a pair of dark blue board shorts and a grey sweatshirt. Yuan smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, Gippal was already seated next to Rikku and was annoying her by calling her by anything other than her own name, he was wearing a pair of baggy dark purple pants and a black shirt. He laughed and kept calling Rikku 'Cids Girl'

"Gippal!" she whined, he ruffled her hair, still chuckling

"Ok ok, Rikku" he said, Rikku smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek

"We have the movies" Baralai said sitting next to Paine as Wakka took a seat next to Lulu, Baralai was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and no shirt (A/N- that one's for you Ash! :P) and Wakka was wearing a pair of baggy three-quarter pants that were a dark shade of orange and a baggy grey shirt.

"Yeah, we got Freddy Vs. Jason, Resident Evil 3; Armageddon, Signs, Alien Vs. Predator, House of a Thousand Corpses, The Ring, Pirates Of the Caribbean, 50 first Dates, Shawn of the dead and this weird movie called Final Fantasy X" Tidus said counting them off with his arm around Yuna's waist

"What's Final Fantasy about?" Rikku asked, the boys all shrugged

"We only got it because it has Tidus's and Yuna's names on the back" Wakka said, Rikku shot up, grabbed the sphere movie off Baralai and put it in the player, the movie started playing and Lulu turned off the lights...

In The Movie:

_A teenage boy with platinum blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes walked out of his house to be greeted by a large group of fans, he cheerfully walked over to two teenage girls_

"_Can you sign my blitzball?" one asked in a high-pitched voice_

"_Sure" replied the Blitzer, he signed the name 'Tidus' on it and talked with the girls some more before some boys came up to him_

"_Can you sign this?" one asked_

"_Alrighty!" Tidus said happily_

"_And this?" the second asked_

"_Of course!" he replied_

"_Please?" begged the third_

"_One at a time!" Tidus exclaimed, he signed all three blitzballs and the boys looked at each-other, debating wether or not to do as they rehearsed earlier_

"_Well, I gotta game to win!" the Blitz player said_

"_one, two three!"_

"_Teach us how to blitz!" the boys shouted at the same time, Tidus looked taken aback for a moment and then recovered_

"_Well, um, after the game? Maybe...." He trailed off_

"_You can't tonight" a young boy in a purple cloak said_

"_Erm, tomorrow!" Tidus said to the boys_

"_Promise?" one asked_

"_Promise!" Tidus said, the boy did the blitzball sign for victory_

"Paine! What did you do that for!?!" Gippal shouted at Paine who had just ejected the video sphere and it landed in the bin (A/N- Homer Simpson style! Oh yeah!)

"This movie is junk" she said simply while throwing Freddy Vs. Jason to Tidus who popped it in the sphere player, Wakka opened a packet of popcorn and Rikku ran over and grabbed it.

"That's mien ya!?" Wakka said angrily, Rikku pokes her tongue out at him and plopped herself down next to Gippal again.

2 hours later

Rikku had hidden her head in Gippal's chest for the majority of the movie, Yuna, Lulu and Paine hadn't found the movie that scary but it still freaked Yuan out. Lenne's phone rang and she answered it

"Hello, Lenne speaking, oh Shuyin! How'd the trip to the market go? Really? Lucky you got there in time. Yeah. Ok! Why didn't they just call me? Oh yeah......ok, see-ya soon, love ya!" she hung up

"Hey Yuna, I'm going on a Spira-wide tour next week, make sure you pack your things kay" she said to Yuna, Yuna looked at her blankly

"Remember when you told us how many boyfriends you had? I promised to let you come with me on my next tour"

A/N- is it just me or are my chapters getting shorter? They are aren't they? Well I have a good reason for it, I'm trying to drag all this out really long because I need you people to know the characters more so when something BIG happens on Lenne's tour you'll all know how everyone feels. Review! Here's a story that I highly recommend:

Mind Control By mystic phantom

Go and read it, it's kewl and in the FFVIII section, for those of you who don't know your Roman Numerals that's FF8 :P see ya'll next chapter!


	10. A phone call and distressed Yuna

A/N- not much of a chapter, and what the heck is it with you guys and not reviewing the last two chapters? You've all reviewed all the other ones so why not those two? Were they too short or have you all just deserted me? Lol, j/k. Neways, I want all my reviewers to review or I won't update so nah :P. I'll just send it to Al bhed Princess and Paine171229, and maybe Glowstick Fanatic if she want's it too. See? I'm smat, erm, I mean smart :::shifty eyes::: I want 5 reviews for this chapter or I won't update OR start the next chapter, when I get my 5 reviews I'll start it.

Yuna- pfffft, you can't help but write chapters

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- ...I have other fics that I need to finish

Tidus- yep, uh-huh, you deleted A New Evil because no-one was reading it and because the plot was too close to Final Fights All 'Round

Rinoa- but she's started another one for Final Fantasy Eight

Quistis- but it doesn't have a plot yet

Squall- who cares? I'm paired with Rinoa :::hugs Rinoa:::

Irvine- I'm with Selphie

Quistis-...who am I with?

Zell- and me?

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- if I told you guys that I'd be giving out a secret

Zell- please don't tell em I'm paired with Quitsy :::shudders:::

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- ....she's with Seifer

Quistis- :::blushes::: I swear I don't have pictures of him!

Everyone- :::stares:::

Quistis- what are you all looking at me like that!? I don't like him!

Seifer- :::walks in, looks around and walks back out:::

Quistis- :::sighs dreamily:::

Rinoa-...yes, no feelings there

Squall- :::snickers:::

Rinoa- :::hits him upside the head::: don't act like you knew that you liked me since the beginning of the game mister!

Zell- but he did know he liked you he just didn't know he _loved_ you

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- uh, guys? You're getting a little off-topic here, and this is a FFX2 fic, not FFVIII

Selphie- so I dressed up for nothing? :::sniffs:::

Irvine- and I wore my best cowboy outfit to be pushed away?

Rinoa- and I forced Squall into his SeeD outfit to be told that we're not being in this?

Seifer- :::pops head in through door::: don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself

Rinoa- Irvine can I borrow your gun?

Irvine- who're ya gonna shoot?

Rinoa- Seifer and Yunie-star

Both- :::sweatdrop:::

Quistis- no shooting anyone! I'm Super Quisty! :::flies off like Superman:::

Seifer- ....i shouldn't have given her those sugar pills

Squall- ...I hate this uniform

Rinoa- :::sigh::: you can take it off, we're not in this anyway

Yunie-stare-Tidus-cutie- hey! I never said that!

Seifer- yes you did

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- ...when?

Seifer- :::shrugs:::

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- you guys are in this, you just gotta wait a little longer, until about chapter 11 or 12 when something happens

Selphie- are we in high school?

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- yep, you just don't go to Kilika High, you go to Balamb University/Garden

Irvine- so we're older than them?

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- age thingos aren't the same in this fic, now leave me alone before I give out more hints of the plot :::shoos them all away:::

On with the Fic!

Paine- you stole that off Glowstick Fanatic

Yuna- and Ravyn Cresent

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- :::shifty eyes:::

Disclaimer- I do not own FFX, X2, VIII, VII, VI or the phrase 'On with The Fic!'

hellopeoplewelcometoKilikaHighonceagainandon'tforgettoreviewmyfriendscosthisismyparagraphbreakuphaveagoodday

Yuna was in her room with Rikku, a light blue suitcase on her bed and clothes folded neatly inside it, Yuna had a pink mobile in her hand and was talking to Lenne about what else she should pack

"Well it's Spira-wide so you'll need to pack really warm stuff for Gagazet, non-revealing clothes for Bevelle, summer things for the Calm lands, Besaid and Zanarkand and normal stuff for just looking around, and bring some gil because you'll probably want to buy a whole bunch of stuff too" Lenne was saying, Yuna nodded her head even though Lenne couldn't see her

"Ok, I think I've got it all packed. Thanks for the phone too"

"No prob, everyone else's got one, why not you eh? See-ya tomorrow Yuna!" Lenne said and then hung up. Yuna turned to see Rikku jumping on her bed

"You're gonna have so much fun Yunie! I remember when Lenne took all of the gang on a tour! We saw everything in Spira, went to the Gagazet hot-springs, saw a blitzball game in Zanarkand, went on a tour in the ancient resting place of one of a Fayth named Bahamut, wait, I'll show you the pictures!" she said excitedly before jumping off the bed and running to her room, she came back a few moments later with a box of spheres and pictures

"See? This is when we visited the Ronso" she said holding up a picture of what looked like a bunch of big furry cats, Lenne, Shuyin, Rikku, Tidus, Gippal, Paine, Baralai and Wakka were all standing in a big group, Yuna supposed Lulu was the one taking the picture as she was the only one not in it, Lenne was giving Shuyin the bunny fingers while he stuck his tongue out at the camera, Tidus was grinning as he made devil horns on his head with his fingers, Gippal was making rude gestures while smiling and Rikku looked like it was taking a bunch of super glue on her feet to get her to stand still long enough for the picture to be taken

"It was so much fun! After the picture was taken the Elder Ronso spoke to us and asked if we would be ok getting across the mountain, then he and a group of other Ronso escorted us to the edge of the mountain!"

"Why aren't you all going again this time?" Yuna asked curiously

"We're meeting you guys in Zanarkand! It's the best place to be!" Rikku replied grinning from ear to ear

"Yeah, but why aren't you going with us all around Spira?"

"Cos we wanna spend more time in Zanarkand! They have the best clothes there!"

"I know Rikku, I lived there for 16 years of my life..." Yuan trailed off with a sad look on her face, she brushed away a tear that was making its way down her cheek, Rikku hugged her cousin

"Sorry Yunie, I forgot" she whispered apologetically

"It's ok Rikku" Yuan said quietly, she wiped her eyes and smiled brightly

"But I'm going on a Spira-wide tour with Tidus!" she said in an attempt to cheer herself up, it worked as she though of all the fun things they'd do together, just that moment her phone rang

"Hello?" she asked answering it, there was heavy breathing on the other side

"Hello?" she repeated

"...I'm coming for you" the person on the other said whispered in a raspy voice, the phone clicked off and Yuna dropped it on the bed breathing heavily, it sounded like...but no, it couldn't have been him...he was gone...wasn't he?

"Yunie what's wrong?" Yuan looked at her blond cousin, tears now streaming down her face

"...he's back Rikku" she whispered, Rikku paled and picked up Yuna's phone, she checked the Caller ID and it was indeed him...the truth was...Yuna had had one boyfriend before, he was killed when he fought in the war against Bevelle

_Flashback **(I suggest listening to FF's ending theme while reading this)**_

_A man with short blond hair and a grey coat walked alongside a brunette girl, both looked to be the age of 16 or 17, they were sitting on top of a hill with a tree behind them, looking out at the sea as the sun rose_

"_Yuna...I'm going off to fight tomorrow" the man said looking at the beauty next to him_

"_I know" she said quietly "I don't want you to go" she said looking him in the eye, he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes_

"_I don't want to go either" he said "But I have to..." he trailed off_

"_Will you come back?" she asked_

"..._Probably not" was his reply, Yuan wiped one of her eyes with the back of her hand_

"_Who else?" she asked him quietly_

"..._Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Xu and Nida" he replied while looking at the ground beside him_

"_So all of you are leaving...why can't I go?"_

"_You don't know how to fight Yuna" he said looking her in the eyes, sorrow was evident on his face_

"_Let's just...enjoy the time we have left together" he said holding her in an embrace..._

_End Flashback_

Yuan fell to her knees and stared at her phone, after asking Yuna if she was alright Rikku had gone downstairs to call the police, one would think Yuna would be happy that her boyfriend had come back. She would have too, had it not been for one thing

'_I saw his dead body', _she started crying, she pulled herself into a ball and cried

"Seifer, why?" she sobbed

A/N- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! I know, I know, I write a short chapter and leave you all with a cliffy, but you guys didn't review so this is my way of payback, just so guys know, I don't hold grudges, I get even, and then some

Selphie- :::dances::: wOoT! I get to be in this in a couple of chapters!

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- originally I wasn't going to bring other characters into this but I couldn't resist, also I might be adding in a couple of my friend if that's the way the plot's going and it needs it, but I swear, this will remain a high school fic, no matter what happens, it will be a high school fic, no matter who dies, it will remain a high school fic

Lenne- ...you do realise that you just told them you're killing off a character?

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- not character, _characters_, oh shit.

Rinoa- who dies? It's not me is it?

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- you're my favourite female FF character along with Terra, you aren't gonna die, neither are any of the male FF characters that I think are hot

Sandwich Guy- so in other words Tidus, Squall, Locke, Terra, Rinoa, Vincent, Cloud, Zell, Sabin, Zidane and Vivi are safe?

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- ...I don't think Vivi, Terra and Rinoa are hot but the rest is right

Tidus- so Shuyin, Lenne, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Gippal, Baralai, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Yuna can die?

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- ...there are a lot more people that I could kill off but yea, they could die... let's change the topic before you can trick me into telling you who it is ok?

Sabin- damn...

Seifer- why am I dead?

Kefka- cos you're the bad guy, the bad guy is always dead

Kuja- how do you know? He could be under a spell

Kefka- they have spells? That means they have Espers! :::does his laugh:::

Kuja- ...riiiiight

Charuè from Amazing Grace- Kuja's a transsexual Blue Weasel

Chãrué from Surrounding Me- he's almost as gay as Chiron

Chiron- I resent that!

Chãrué- I resent you being conceived

Shari from Amazing Grace- I resent being created

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie- I resent bringing you all in here

Reviewers Review!

Paine- again with the stealing lines off people

Disclaimer- the line 'Reviewers Review!' belongs to the authoress of I'll Never Tell! Ravyn Cresent. Don't sue me


	11. Lenne gets attacked!

A/N- hey guys, long time no see eh? Well, here's the next TWO chapters of Kilika High, that's right, the next two chapters XD, for you guys having to wait so long I whipped up two chappies, once this fic is finished I'm going to post my FFVIII fic, A Sorceresses Tale (Why?), hope to see you buggers there, if not, I hope I can get some more reviewers for it –winks-

"Come on come on come on!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can!"

"It's not fast enough dammit!"

"We'll get there soon, calm down, both of you"

"Yeah guys, chill"

"I can't chill when he's driving!"

A light blue van swerved on the road, other drivers honked and yelled at the people inside it

"Oh for heavens sake, let me drive" a blond woman pushed two of her male companions to the back of the van and scrambled into the drivers seat

"Dammit! Now we're never gonna get there in time!" a man with brown hair that was tied in a ponytail exclaimed, a whip flew out of nowhere and struck his hand, the woman sitting next to him snickered, she had black hair with golden highlights near the front and chocolate brown eyes

"We'll get there Irvine" another man with brown hair and cold blue eyes said while rubbing his arm where Irvine had hit it

"Yeah, you're acting like Selphie can't handle this on her own" a man with blond hair that was spiked up at the front commented

"Zell!" the woman in front exclaimed, the man with ice blue eyes jammed his hand infront of Irvine's mouth before he could say anything

"Let's just get there" he commanded

10 minutes later…

"Selphie!" Irvine yelled as he ran into the remnant's of a huge building, his comrades came out of the van and stood in front of it

"…you'd think he'd never gone to the shops without her"

All the way back in Kilika…

'_Six teenagers have returned from the war in Galbadia, Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kenneas and Selphie Timlitt, the only ones to have survived this event arrived early this morning in an airship they had acquired from Esthar named the Ragnarok, our very own Raely Yukinisho has had an interview with the leader of this group'_

Lenne flicked off the T.V and stretched, she pulled out her mobile phone to call Shuyin and Tidus who were supposed to be buying food

"Hello?" Shuyin answered

"Hey Shu, what's taking so long?" Lenne asked, there were muffled voices in the background and a thud

"Ah, gimme a second" Shuyin said, Lenne listened as he and Tidus conversed

"Yo Lenne, 'sup?" Tidus asked

"What happened?"

"Heh, it's kinda a long story"

"I really don't care"

"Ok, well, Shu and I went to the store and got the food right? Then we found Lulu and Paine and decided to get some other stuff, and we ended up with lots of bags and stuff and I just dropped them all on Rikku by accident"

"…" Lenne tried not to laugh

"So yeah, that's what's takin so long"

"O, just checking up" before Tidus could give a response she hung up. She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, the floorboards squeaked and she frowned, they had never squeaked before, lightning stuck all of a sudden outside and she jumped, she breathed out a sigh and made her way to the bench, then the lights cut out, she carefully pulled out a candle from the cupboard and turned to light it on the stove, when she had done that she turned back around and dropped it, standing in front of her was man with short blond hair and almost green eyes, she stumbled backwards

"Who are you?" she whispered in fright, he smirked and took a step forward, she took another one back in fright and reached for the knife on the bench, his hand shot out and grabbed her arm

"I wouldn't lose your happy thoughts if I were you" he whispered, the flame from the candle was spreading

"What do you want?!" Lenne asked

"I want Yuna back" he said, Lenne shook her head and he grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground, her eyes widened as she struggled for breath

"Give me Yuna" he said as his grip on her throat tightened, thunder struck again and the fire was spreading, he seemed unfazed by it all though, suddenly the front door burst open and he dropped her as he spun to look at who it was, he closed the door after determining it was the wind and turned back to Lenne who was on her feet with a definite look on her face

"I don't know who you think you are" she whispered "But don't think a songstress doesn't know how to defend herself" the man smirked as he advanced on her, she started dancing and her jeans turned into a purple and black skirt and her tank-top turned into a purple and black long sleeved top, a microphone appeared in her hand and she brought it up to her mouth

"Darkness shines apon you, blinded now for time" she sang into it, a cloud of darkness surrounded the man and he fell to his knees trying to see through the fog

"Poison in this world, surround you" she sang again, a green cloud floated down on the man and he cried out in pain

"Sleeping for forever, bye-bye now" her attacked slumped backwards and her outfit changed back into her normal attire just as Shuyin and Tidus burst in though the door, Tidus grabbed the fire extinguisher and started to get rid of the flames that was now consuming half of one of the kitchen walls, Shuyin ran over to Lenne

"Are you ok?" he asked, she smiled and hugged him

"Of course" she said, they broke apart and Lenne smiled

"Hey guys, come look at this" Tidus called them over to the attacker, the flames now being extinct

"What is it?" Shuyin asked

"His ID" Tidus said and showed it to them

_**Name- Seifer Alamsy**_

_**Age- 18**_

_**D.O.B- 18/4/76**_

_**Blood Type- D positive**_

_**SeeD No.- 5698994**_

_**SeeD level- 64**_

_**Garden- Balamb**_

A/N- okie doke, okie dokey –grins sheepishly- sorry, my cousin was watching it today, anyways, next chapter will be posted in about, 10 minutes


	12. nobody seems to remember Lenne got attac...

A/N- ok, some of my friends are in this, Ash, K.T and Josh are at the beginning and Shannon, Schayne, C.J and Darcy, I'm in it when they're in it. Ash K.T and Josh that is, the other we'll meet up with later. Keep in mind they're only here when the story needs them. It's still Final Fantasy.

Disclaimer- I disclaim

δεώέλξέδςħιןέ

Kilika High

Tidus sped through the streets to school, he was, once again, late. He came to a red light two blocks away from the school and swore

"dammit! C'mon I'm LATE!" he yelled to the light, it was 12:34pm, he has missed first and second period and was about to miss third, the light turned green and he slammed his foot on the gas and sped around the corner, another car was coming his way and they both swerved to avoid collision, Tidus's car stayed on the road but the other one spun and it's side hit a pole, Tidus swore again and got out of his car and ran to the other one, by the time he got there the driver was out and inspecting the damage, soon after three girls all around the same age came out, the third one looking more battered and angry than the other two

"What the hell did you do that for?!" she screamed angrily, her friends seemed amused and remained quite

"I-I'm sorry, I was in a rush to get to my school" Tidus apologized, the girl 'hmphed' and put her hands on her hips, she had blond hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and had many coloured ribbons tied into it, she had green eyes and wore a pair of yellow shorts and a bright pink t-shirt and white tennis shoes, the boy who was earlier inspecting the damage walked over to them

"Calm down K.T, a couple million gil will take care of the damage" he said absentmindedly, K.T seemed to calm down a fair bit and smiled

"That's good! Now, Channi, Where are we supposed to be?" she asked turning to a girl who had brown hair with golden streaks and blue eyes who shrugged

"Ash?" Channi asked the girl next to her who looked oddly like Paine, she had the same colored hair except a bit longer and red eyes that were slit like a cat's, Channi was wearing a royal blue long-sleeve top and a long black silk skirt that covered her feet, she was wearing a pair of black strap high-heels and her nails were painted hot pink, her skirt was covered in chains and safety pins, Ash was wearing a dark purple shirt with the top three buttons un-done, it had red roses embroidered near the bottom. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with blood red chains on her boots.

"We're _supposed _to be at our new school, the one Chan and Ash were making fun about last night" the boy said while getting into the drivers seat

"Oh! That's right! Kilika High for the mentally disabled!" Channi exclaimed, then she walked to the pavement and sat down

"I'm not going" she said

"Me neither" Ash joined her, K.T stamped her foot

"Guys! C'mon! we gotta go to school otherwise our parents'll dock our pay!" she said

"We can't even find the damn place" Ash said in a monotone voice,

Tidus stepped in

"Um, if you guys mean the actual Kilika High then I can show you the way?" he offered _'And have an excuse for being late' _he thought, Ash gave him a death glare and Channi buried her head in her hands, with a sigh they both stood up and got in the car, K.T ran over to Tidus and hugged him happily

"Thankies!" she exclaimed

"….no problem?" he asked and went back to his own car……

1:05pm, Kilika High, Home. Ec. 3rd Period, Yuna POV

I stared at the teached with bored eyes, where was everyone? Rikku and Paine weren't here, Lulu was in a different class with Shuyin and Lenne, Tidus was Yevon knows where and Baralai was in a german class

"Ok class, divide into groups of two and begin to work on your assignment" the teacher ordered, my heart sank, if someone didn't walk through that door right now I would be paired with…Brother, I shuddered and wished with all my might that someone would come in the door, then, someone did, the school principal, all the class turned their attention to her and I breathed a sigh of relief

"Good afternoon class" the principal, Ms. Efil greeted

"We have four new students here with us today, they will be participating in all of your Home Economics classes, please make them feel welcome and excuse Mr. Tidus from being late as he was escorting them to their new school" Ms. Efil left and Tidus zoomed in the door and skidded to a stop next to me, he gave me a sheepish smile

"Sorry for being late" he said, I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Ok class, please pay attention while our new students introduce themselves" the teacher said, the first person who was a brown haired girl stepped forward

"My name's Chantelle, call me that and I will personally arrange your premature death." She said before stepping back, when her blond-haired friend elbowed her she sighed and turned around again

"You can call me Chan, Channi, or you can do both of us a favor and not call me anything at all, my eye colour changes with my mood and most of the time I hyped up on sugar." Then she turned back and ignored her friend

"Hi! I'm K.T! Said how it's spelt, I like sugar, and cuddly bears, and bright colors! My favorite color is-"

"K.T, that's enough" her silver-haired friend said pushing her backwards, K.T 'hmphed' again and gave Ash an angry look

"I'm Ash, that's the only thing you will ever call me. I like many things that many of you will never know about." Then she turned and pushed their male friend forwards

"Hi, I'm J, don't ask what my real name is because…only these three girls know it, all four of us enjoy writing stories. I think that's about it, you won't see us around much because these two" he pointed to Ash and Channi "Don't like meeting new people all that much" he finished

"Thank-you, you may now take a seat" and so the four new arrivals sat down and made no noise for the rest of the story, I mean chapter, I mean…..class?

Trabia Garden

"So….how we gonna get to Yunie?" Selphie asked

"The Ragnarok" Squall simply said (hehe!)

"So you know where she is?" Irvine inquisitively inquired

"…do you?" Quistis quietly questioned

"Let's just go!" Rinoa rushed & ran to the Ragnarok (A/N- I almost did it…sniff)

Squall ran after her immediately and the rest of the group followed and prepared for the long drive to Kilika…

Over Besaid, Ragnarok

"How're we gonna explain to Yuna what's happening?" Rinoa asked

"She probably already knows" Zell said

"…You're right, so we just find her, inroll in her school and keep an eye out?" Selphie asked, Quistis nodded

"Alrighty then! I'll go make us some fake IDs!" Irvine said cheerfully, Squall put an arm out to stop him

"If we don't have our SeeD IDs they'll take away our weapons" he said

"Hey guys! We're here!"

A/N- ok, I lied, no Shannon, Schayne, C.J and Darcy yet, I didn't need them, you'll only hear from the people that aren't in Final Fantasy every so ofthen, hell, you'll probably forget about them –winks- and don't forget kiddies! Script is bad and shouldn't be allowed!


End file.
